


Nightly conversations

by shaking_indigo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: AU, Bottom!Erik, Cybersex, M/M, Masturbation, Modern AU, images of sex, top!Charles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaking_indigo/pseuds/shaking_indigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the dear ninemoons, who is my patron of smut and wanted some cybersexing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightly conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ninemoons42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemoons42/gifts).



Charles will never get used to time zones and therefore feels a bit guilty about waking Erik, but when he sees sleepy eyes with that gorgeous mop of messy hair, he can't help but smile.

"Hey" he says softly and wiggles to get more comfortable in his rather uncomfortable hotel bed, trying to arrange the laptop in his lap. At least he seems to have a steady connection.

The answer is a mumbled reply and a yawn.

"Sorry for waking you, love. You can go back to bed if you want, I don't mind." He doesn't even have an idea what time it is back home, but the room is dark, safe for the lamp on the bedside table giving the room some light, so it must be in the middle of the night.

"It's okay. Couldn't sleep properly anyway." Erik gives him a slight smiles, that could carry something else if it wasn't so dark.

"I just really wanted to talk to you."

"How did it go? Everything going its planned way?" Erik inquires and Charles sees him leave his view, before returning, and settling on his side, propping himself up with his right arm. Sleep is still written across Erik's face.

Charles can imagine how tired Erik must be, so he should try and keep this a conversation short.

"Yes. Everything is fine, there were a few tiny problems with the hotel room, but everything has been sorted now." He has to yawn himself, the long journey and hectic finally settling in. "How was your day?"

"Good. Lonely. I'll never get used to you going on these trips" he sounds honestly upset and Charles starts to feel a flutter of sympathy for the other man.

"I'll be back in less than a week." he reassures softly, "You'll see."

"Miss you" and Charles feels a sudden flare running through his body as he hears the breathy way of Erik's voice, not sleepy and drowsy at all. 

He leans in closer, trying to see more in the dim light of the picture he is receiving, damning the restrictions of a webcam. Erik's voice is a murmur and Charles has trouble understanding him through the hammering noise of his heart in his ears. There is some shifting on the other end and Charles suddenly feels hot.

"Are you touching yourself?" Such a blunt question, but he can feel arousal starting to nag at him, all a bit too fast, but not unpleasant.

What he receives as an answer is a groan and he shoves the laptop off his lap as fast as he can to grab himself, stifling a groan himself, wanting to hear Erik.

"But it's not you" Erik sounds desperate and there is the faint sound of shifting fabric, "wasn't you before." Charles moans this time and rubs himself through his pyjama bottoms to get more friction. Erik is now lying flat on his side, and Charles can make out the movement of his other shoulder, imagining how Erik lazily rubs himself.

"How'd you touch yourself before?" His voice is low and raspy, the way he knows Erik likes the most and he can see the other man squeeze his eyes shut, licking his lips, before biting them.

It takes a moment for Erik to answer, "Jerked myself off, with three fingers in." Charles could come on the spot at the image of Erik fingering himself. "But wasn't enough," he continues, breath becoming more ragged, "couldn't go deep enough. Wanted you to fuck me."

Charles squeezed his eyes shut and hurries to wiggle out of his bottoms, discarding them somewhere to his left. He gives a deep, throaty groan as he finally palms himself, skin on skin.

"Wish I could have fucked you." he licks his lips, swallowing hard, "Would have done you so good, you would've begged me to never stop." A hiss falls from his lips when he thinks of Erik spread for him, ready and open, begging him with a raw voice, sinking into him, slowly, to draw it out.

He can't open his eyes anymore, too lost in his thoughts, frantically jerking himself, his ears filled with the harsh breath of Erik, mingling with his own grunts.

".... Begged you to go harder .... Faster ..... Mehr ..... Charles" the words spill out of Erik's mouth carelessly, and Charles wishes he was home, to make them happen, and he tugs harder, fuelled by the words ringing in his ears.

They're both reduced to harsh and fast breathing for a moment, before it's over a bit too quick and he comes in his hand, a muffled moan showing him that Erik followed close. He cleans up as best as he can, before focusing back on his screen.

"I hope you'll get to sleep better now, darling."

"I'm sure I will. Thank you." Erik is back in his position from the beginning, a satisfied smile on his face, his cheeks a definite blush, even in this bad light.

A smile spreads on his face as he sees the other man so relaxed. "You are so very welcome. And now off to bed with you."

Erik blows him a playful kiss and a wink, "Goodnight! You sleep well later!" and the screen goes black. Charles chuckles as he slides out of bed. That wasn't the sort of conversation he'd had in mind, but he isn't going to complain.


End file.
